demondiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 3
Flashback Demon Diary 3 begins with the continuation of Eclipse's flashback from the end of volume 2. Raenef V tries to save the Guild members from the Guards. However, they discover that he is a thief and try to capture him as well. Raenef resorts to biting the arm of the Guard holding him to get him to let go. Once Raenef is on the ground, the head Guard decides to attack him with his sword. Eclipse says that a Demon Lord would survive, where a mortal would perish. The sword breaks in half, which freaks out Raenef. The Guard go on the attack again, but are stopped by Eclipse. Once they discover that he is a Demon and that Raenef must be a Demon Lrod, they agree to let the Guild go. Eclipse then gets down on one knee and asks Raenef to come back to the castle with him. Raenef agrees after learning that he won't have to steal anything, would live there for free, and would have all the food he wanted. Demon Diary Eclipse snaps out of his daydream and wonders why he decided to ponder the past; something he wasn't used to doing. In a neighboring kingdom, the King talks to one of his servants about how to remove the drought. He says that to do so, they must pay tribute to the local Demon Lord to get him to end the drought. The payment is a bride. An unnamed man is dealing with his daughter, who is throwing a temper tantrum. The girl is Leeche, who is upset that her father isn't taking her with him, though he promised he would. He leaves her to the hand maidens, but she falls asleep. After overhearing the women talking about giving a bride to the Demon Lord, Leeche decides that she should kill the Demon Lord. She takes the prospective's bride's place and leaves for Raenef's castle. Leeche arrives at the castle and declares that she is there to destroy the Demon Lord. Leeche says that Raenef is just her type, so it's a shame that he is a Demon Lord. Chris and Leeche agree that the Demon Lord must be destroyed, but their agreement lasts only until they insult one another and fight/None of them take ehr seriously, especially when her weapon, a powder, doesn't work on them. Raenef talks to leeche while she is alone. He apologizes for the death of her mother, which was caused by demons. Her mother's death most likely fueled her hatred for demons. Later on, Leeche's father comes to retrieve her. Leeche and Chris get lost in the castle. They manage to find where Eclipse and Raenef are, with leeche's father with them. He punishes her for running off and scaring him, and apologizes to Raenef and the others. Like others before him, Leeche's father assumes the Demon Lord is Eclipse and not Raenef; much to the amusement of Erutis and Chris. They offer to leave the real prospective bride with them, but Eclipse refuses her. Much to everyone's horror, Leeche kisses Raenef before leaving; the two getting separated by her father and Eclipse. Leeche then threatens Raenef that if he finds some girl before ten years time has passed, she will never forgive him. At home, Leeche falls asleep; Raenef the only thing on her mind. Chris begins having nightmares of his past. Eclipse goes to Hejem to find out the whole story behind why he gave Chris over to them. Hejem says Chris is there to learn of his humanity and fragility. Hejem's Flashback Hejem tells Eclipse that a village was destroyed by demons years before. He and the other clerics at the Temple of Rased went to lay them to rest and see the damage. They are surprised to find a soul survivor; a young Chris. Hejem senses the power and spirit of {Rased] in Chris and decides to take him in and raise him. This make Chris his apprentice to be the next High Cleric. Over time, Chris began to ponder life and why people live and die. His memories of the death of his mother and the destruction of the village causes him to break down and admit that he is afraid to die. When he passes out, Rased comes to Hejem and erases Chris' memory. However, Rased warns that Chris' memory will one ay come back, and he has to b prepared to deal with it. When Chris wakes up and has dinner with hejem, who explains that he is a Cleric, Chris wonders if that is why he hates demons. Rased may ahve stolen his memories of what happened to his village, buthe couldn't steal away Chris' hatred. At the end of the flashback, the day Chris summoned Raenef is shown briefly. It occurred five years after Chris was found by Hejem. Return to Demon Diary Erutis is making a enw sword to replace the one that broke on Raenef's head. Raenef argues with ehr that he didn't break the sword, though it was his ehad that did so. Someone really powerful shows up; Demon Lord Krayon of Egae. Side Stories The first side story in the series concerns who cooks in the castle. Chris thinks that Raenef and Eclipse are tyring to fatten up him and Erutis to eat. Hearing something in the ktichen, the two of them go with Raenef to see what's going on. it turns out that Eclipse is in the kitchen doing the cooking for the castle. he tries to set the laughing humans on fire, but Raenef stops him. In the second side story, Erutis says that she is really a queen...the bondage queen! The others don't take her seriously and point out that she is manly and has stubby legs. Erutis calls thems exist jerks and tries to flee out a window, but Raenef stops her. She then beats up kara for not giving her a figure like a woman.